A Fresh Start
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Bloom, Daphne, and her parents are moving again. After dealing with problems in her old school, can Bloom open up to her new friends, or will her past always come back to haunt her. Can she open up before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I rolled over in my bed hugging my pillow tightly to my chest, my red hair in a ponytail, and wearing a light blue tank top with heart decoration on it and pink shorts, my bed was a mixture of blues and pinks. Tomorrow is a new day. The start of school as a matter of a fact, but butterflies still fluttered about in my stomach giving me anxiety, it was a new school. We moved in on Friday, two days ago. We have been unpacking ever since, and this afternoon we got school supplies since we couldn't in Miami.

The house itself was pretty big, with four bedrooms, two offices, a study a.k.a library, a kitchen, dining room, two living rooms, a porch in the front and back, a garden, a pool, a shed, and a garage with three cars, a blue BMW, dark green Suv, and a blue porshe. The house was painted crème with plenty of roses.

The family was mom and dad in a tan painted room, daphne in a light green, and me in a blue painted room. We were the Sparx. The guest room was a dark orange.

'What if nobody likes me or wants to talk to me?' I thought 'What if the neighbors are mean and are the schools spoiled rich kids? Are the cliques? Do I have to choose? Will people understand me?'

Soon the mixture of my thoughts stopped as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Dream:**

 _A breeze rustled in the trees, making my red hair flap from my face, my curls in the wind. My cyan blue eyes glistening._

 _"_ _Bloom" A voice called, looking over I was meant with eleven people their faces unclear, like in a blur. "Bloom" It called again._

 _"_ _What is going on" I said, although my words weren't audible, nothing made a sound, I looked down and saw a high jump, 'Wait, What?' I thought, the medow was gone and the eerie silence cause me great pain. Like strife._

 _In a flash of light my enemies appeared, Mitzi and her crew, she was openly accusing me._

 _"_ _You're a freak" She taunted "Nobody cares about you"_

 _I sank down defeated when a voice raged through my head 'Stand up Bloom. Show them what your made of. Fight back' Mitzi continued taunting being mean. I stood up seeing her smirk. "Shut up Mitzi" I spoke harshly, she looked baffled while she was shocked I manage to spit out "People do care about me, it is you nobody cares about you bitch" I spoke with venom._

 _"_ _Noooooo" she screamed and in a flash they were gone, gone away, out of my life. Happiness surged through me._

 _"_ _Bloom" A voice spoke, Daphne?_

 _"_ _Daphne" I spke my words thick from sleep. Sleep?_

 _"_ _Bloom" Daphne said again, the words shaking me. "Bloom, wake up"_

 **End of Dream**

"Huh" I said, my voice thick, opening my eyes I saw daphne leaing over shaking me, looking to my right I saw that I was 20 minutes after my alarm.

"Time to get up sleepyhead" She said smiling.

I got up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and yawned. Walking to my closet, I looked around for an outfit. Deciding on a white off the shoulder shirt with a peace sign and peace in tye dye colors with blue, red, purple, and pink. I put on dark capris, with a brown belt, and blue and white vans, with putting a clip in my hair, and in a side ponytail. For make-up, I put on nude lipstick, dark mascara, and blue and white eyeshadow. I walked downstairs with my brown bag, clipped up with my textbooks, folders, pencils, erasors, a bag, and a book inside.

"Good morning sweetheart" My mom said kissing my forehead, and sitting a plate with chocolate pancakes, and scrabbled eggs on it. I picked up a peace of toast and bit out of it.

"Morning Bloom" My dad said peaking over his newspaper.

"Morning Dad, Mom, and Daphne" I responded.

"Me last" Daphne pouted, I rolled my eyes and nodded playfully. "How could you?" she fake sobbed.

"Oh yes how could I?" I said sarcastically.

She smiled and we hugged, I like our relationship, it is like were best friends, not sisters.

 **10 minutes later:**

We reached the front of school, and pushed open the doors, people literally stopped and stared, some even drooled, I rolled my eyes, hormonal boys these days, So freaking cocky.

"Oh look Bloom, I think you have a secret admirer" Daphne whispered.

"Pft, Whatever" I whispered back, we split up to find our lockers, arriving I entered in my combination, easy to remember 12-10-09, my birthday was 98 but 09 is my favorite number so, yeah I'll roll with that.

A boy leaned against the locker next to mine. "Hey gorgeous" He winked flirtasiously, seriously, like bruh. He had spiked up dark hair and grey eyes, he was hot but not my type.

"Am I supposed to be swooning" I smirked as I watched his expression fall.

"Well of course sexy" He said. Grinning like he won the lottery.

I rolled my eyes. "Make another fuckboy remark, and your generation will be ruined" I said.

"Oh babe, what do you plan to do" He said leaning closer.

His breathe reeked like ever heard of a breathe mint. "This" I said winking then punching him in the gut and kicking him where no one wants to get hit. "Oh and ever heard of a breathe mint, cause I wouldn't kiss that." I smirked and walked away.

Another person walked up to me, a blonde, with tan skin, and hazel eyes, she didn't look like a slut so I guess she won't be a bitch threatening me or something.

"Hey I'm Stella" She said, or stella said.

"Bloom" I responded.

"That was hilarious of how you dealt with Andy back there" She grinned, I laughed. Later on I meant her group of friends the Winx. They set me up with a dare since they really like me. I guess this experience will be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I huffed as I slammed my locker shut, it was the second day of school, and tonight we were having a dinner to meet the neighbors. I was wearing a blue tank top with a belly pink shirt, that kind of looked like a sweater, pink capris with a blue belt, and blue vans. I had pink eyeshadow, nude lipstick, blush, mascara, soft pink heart earings and a heart necklace. Walking off to my class. Yesterday was orientation, like them introducing us and pretest, and all that kind of stuff.

My Schedule:

English 2: 9:20-10:15

Senior math: 10:20-11:15

Break: 11:15-12:00

Art: 12:05-12:45

Lunch: 12:50-1:30

Economics: 1:35-2:10

P.E- 2:15- 2:45

Animal Science: 2:50-3:35

Practice(Soccer- Tuesdays and Thursdays Cheerleading Mondays and Wednesdays) 3:40-5:00

I headed off to English two. I hate reading, like I don't need to spell complicated words, Why don't let us choose if we want to take English again? Oh yeah, they are ass-holes. The bell rang as I sat down in my seat. Yeash even chemistry looks better then this. The teacher walked in, and old lady who needs a new wadrobe, but who am I to judge.

"Ok class, open your reading textbooks to page 200 and read till 210, answer the question 211 and 212 with a partner that I will assign" She screeched. Her voice is not a good thing to wake up to in the mornings.

"Stella and Brandon

Ruby and Aidan

Clair and Ashley

John and Eric

Thomas and Chimera

Mitzi and Diaspro

Andy and Tyler

Savanah and Jason

Autin and Sapphire

Musa and Riven

Stacie and Lily

And Bloom and Sky"

I rolled my eyes as a blonde boy made his way over to me. Oh my god, he is the definition of H-O-T, Blonde hair (Season 5-7), sky blue eys that showed his youth, strong jawline, and tall. Ok time for me to shut up and turn around. To keep my cool.

"Hey I'm Sky" He said, God even his voice is hot.

"Bloom" I said.

"Soooo" He began "Let's start"

"Right" I said opening my textbook. WTF, I already learned this like seriously, is this even English 2 or is this dumb English. I rolled my eyes angrily, Does this teacher think I'm stupid? Like Bruh.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think I already learned this, what about you?" He asked.

"It's either you learned it or you didn't but yeah I already learned this" I said, rolling my eyes. "We should start on the questions since we both learned this."

"Yeah sure" He said

20 minutes later:

God we finally got done, like there were 20 freaking questions on stupid stuff, like we learned what an adjective was in second grade.

"Ok that was stupid" He huffed annoyed.

'Yeash zero to a hundred real quick' I thought, "It was not only stupid but freaking retarded." I said.

"Did I ask you?" He asked.

"Do I look like I care" I said.

"Excuse me, I am the hottest boy in this school and a bad boy, so you won't talk to me like that" He snapped.

"Oh really" I raised my eyebrow "Welll if you're anything like Andy, well your ass is already going to get whopped. And Cocky much"

"Don't talk to me like that" He said through gritted teeth.

"And you think you're scarey" I said. The bell rang. Thank god saved by the bell. "Bye ass-hole" I smirked as he growled and left with Stella and Musa.

"Sky giving you a hard time" Stella said wiggling her eye-brows.

"Yeah he's a pain in the arse" I said angrily.

"Young love" She said.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" I said "Or you can kiss you clear face goodbye."

"Oh trust me she won't stop, she play match maker on us all the time, pairing me with Riven. Riven. Him of all people." She said disgustedly.

"Oh you two are in denial." She huffed "And I'm good at my job."

Me and musa looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then burst out laughing.

Time-skip to 5:00:

"Bye Musa and Aisha, see you guys tomorrow" I yelled waving at Aisha and Musa, then carrying my bag I walked to my car and walked home.

When I entered I saw Sky, in my living room. He is my neighbor, fucking great, note the sarcasm.

"YOU!" We yelled at each other, glaring at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"YOU!" We yelled at each other glaring at each other.

"Oh you two already know each other?" My mom asked, we both nodded angrily. TBH, I don't really know what he has against me but he was being an ass with a zero to one hundred attitude.

"Great" Sky's mom chirped, "This won't be an awkward introduction"

"Really now" I mumbled sarcastically "Great thrill living next to him"

"Quiet Gingy" He snapped.

"Ging, really, couldn't come up with anything better dumb blonde" I snapped, "No wonder you're so dumb, blondie"

"At least my hair is natural in color what are you supposed to be" He snapped.

"Am I supposed to be offended and my hair is natural, girls with hair drama" I snapped.

"Oh really then are you supposed to be a girl, sorry Halloween is over" He smirked.

"Yeah tell that to your face, sorry I was dressing up like you" I snapped back, causing him to frown. "You know your teeth remind me of a song, hmmmm…..what was it….oh yeah….black and yellow black and yellow black and yellow"

"Ahhh young love" My mom said.

"Agreed" His mom said.

"WAIT!WHAT? Like eww no way, I don't like him. Yuck!" I said horrified.

"Yeah mom way to far" Sky said.

"Awww their first agreement" Sky's mom said, my mom simply giggled. WTF are they teenagers or what.

"Yeash like if we even agree on something they play match maker" I whispered to Sky.

"IKR, mom's these days act like teenagers, and I'm supposed to be the young one" Sky whispered back. I sniffled a giggle.

"SKY!" His mom yelled, hearing what he said, "That is no way to act mister." She grabbed his ear and pulled him to the kitchen while he mouthed 'Help Me' I burst out laughing along with my mom. We all sat down, Sky has an older sister named Jessica, or Jessie for short, she has brown hair with blonde highlights and sky blue eyes, Mom Emily, or Emma, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and a dad Michael with brown hair and brown eyes.

My mom made her famouse meat loaf, mashed potatoes, salad, and tea, Sky's mom brought chocalote fudge cake, fruits, and lemonade, me and daphne made swirl chocalte cheesecake.

9:00:

After I finished my homework I was just reading at my schoolwork desk, when a rock was thrown at my window. On the other side, window across from mine was Sky. SKY! Oh lord and heavon, I lifted up my window.

"Hey" He said, I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he sighed, "Listen sorry about earlier, despite our awesome fights" I smiled "Sorry for being as what you call it an ass."

"It's cool, but do you mind me asking Why?" I asked.

"I thought you would be some bitch or slut that just wants to do that all the time and that you would have a bitchy attitude." He said, "By the way, that was awesome what you did to Andy" He laughed and so did I.

"So do you want to do 12 questions" I asked.

"Sure" He said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Who said you were going first?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me, so what is it" He said.

"Hmmmm purple" I said.

"Figures" He said smiling. "Food?"

"Pizza"

"Animal?"

"Dog"

"Sport?"

"Soccer"

"Figure since you play" He said "Rain or shine?"

"Shine"

"Favorite video game?"

"COD MW lll"

"Neat" he said "I'm going to have to play you sometime, Samsung or Apple?"

"Samsung"

"Pet peeve"

"Bitchy people"

He laughed "Car or Bus?"

"Car"

"Chocolate or Vanilla"

"Chocolate"

"Favorite subject?"

"Lunch"

"If you could live anywhere, where would you want to be?"

"My bed" He laughed.

"Ok my turn" I said deviously "Favorite color"

"Blue"

"Cool, Food?"

"Pizza

"Aniaml?"

"Dog"

"Sport?"

"Football"

"Ahh quarterback" I winked "Rin or Shine?"

"Shine" He smiled.

"Video Game?"

"BO Ghost"

"We should play sometime" I said "Samsung or apple?"

"Samsung"

"Pet peeve"

"Smart-asses"

"Oh ha ha" I said "Car or Bus?"

"Car"

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate"

"Subject?"

"P.E."

"If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Hawaii"

"Cool" I said and looked at the clock, "Well I have to go or my sister will have to drag me out of bed"

He laughed and waved to shut his window, I shut mine too and change into blue short and a purple tank top.

Next Morning:

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Oh shut it damn alarm" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Time to get up sleepyhead" Daphne said walking into my room, I groaned, "Come on Daph five more minutes" I said.

"No, now get up before I drag you out, I'll be back and if your not up or else." She left, I groaned and sat up, I yawned and stretched and walked lazily to my closet, black leggings, and a purple shirt that goes down to my butt, with blue hearts on it. I grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower (You do not need to know what happens in the shower) Then after 15 minutes I got dressed, and but my hair up in a bun, with brown wedges.

"Morning" I grumbled sitting down, I grabbed an apple and ate it while checking my Instagram, new follow request, Shing_star, Stella, _Aisha_wave_, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Sky. I accepted, as Daphne game down stairs wearing a light green dress with a brown belt in the middle, and brown boots, with her hair held up in a green star.

"Come on Sis, don't want o be late" She said, Oh she is still a school lover, hate it. I grbbed my book bag as we walked to my porshe. God I love saying that, it never gets old. We hoppedin and drove to the school. When we got there we hopped out. Stella and the rest of the girls came up to me as we split off me with stella, and Musa.

"So did you guys hear about the homecoming?" Stella asked.

"Oh no please not the s word, anything but the s word." Musa begged.

"SHOPPING!" Stella squealed.

"Oh god no, uh uh, nope not bringing me" I said.

"Please" Stella begged giving us puppy eyes. I shook my head along with Musa, "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-" I cut her off "Fine if it will get you to shut up"

"YES!" She squealed as we entered, I've never been happier.

Time Skip: To Lunch

Me and Flora went down to join the others at our table. As we sat down a sluttly looking blonde walked over. The other girls faces said 'Oh No!' Ugh whatever this whore wants, I will surely punch her in the face. We were sitting with the Specialists. Me next to Sky and Stella.

"You're in my seat" She screeched. WTF who talks like that, it's not even normal. I ignored her "MOVE!" she screeched again.

"Is there a problem" I said cooly.

"Move out of my seat" She said.

"I don't feel like it, besides there are plenty of other seats." I said.

"Put that is my seat" She whined.

I looked around the seat, "Nope, it's my seat now, no name, no claim" I said.

"You must be new because I am the queen bee of this school" She said.

"More like queen Bitch" I muttered, my table burst into laughter.

"Ugh, I hate you she walked away and dumped her soda on me while I shoved my macaroni and juice on her. "AAAAGH" She scrreched, and stormed off, the cafeteria was in laughter, I grabbed a napkin and returned to my seat.

"That my friend was hilarious" Aisha said.

"Yeah" Nabu nodded, laughing his ass off, I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but to smile.

"She got what was coming her" I said "Besides, did anyone notice how she sounds like a dying bird?"

"They burst into laughter, again. "You are now a definite winx"

"But don't you girls do a dare." Sky asked.

"Oh yeah" They mumbled, we'll let you know you're dare after cheerleading practice.

"Well anybody who can talk tback to Diaspro is my friend but anyone who can dump food on her, now that's my best friend." Musa said as we laughed again.

'I am happy, this is so exciting. I finally feel like I'm part of something that cares about me and can make me laugh' I thought.

Time Skip to P.E.:

"Ugh sports are not my friend" Stella complained and we all laughed.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?" Musa asked.

"Yeah but that is way more fun then P.E. like what is even the point I aint fat, you know" She said.

We burst out laughing and got out of the lockerooms to warm up. The specialists came over and we were soon laughing with each other. A whistle was blown. "To the center" A voice boomed. "Today we will play dodgeball, captain are Diaspro Hoistor and Bloom Sparx."

"Crystal of course" diaspro screeched, did I mention how annoying her voice is especially when you're next to her, yeash.

"Stella, Sky, and Brandon."

"Chimera, Riven and Musa"

"No please" Riven cried as Musa dragged him to their team.

"Tecna and Timmy"

"Nabu"

"Aisha"

"Helia"

"Flora"

"Layla"

Team A: Diaspro, Crystal, Chimera, Riven, Musa, Nabu, Helia, and Layla with Diaspro as captain.

Team B: Bloom, Stella, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, and Flora. With Bloom as captain.

"Let's play" The teacher blew it's whistle as I got a ball, and threw it at Chimera getting her out, and Sky at Crystal getting her out but Riven got Sky out, Helia got Flora, Aisha got Nabu, I got Layla, Brandon got Helia, Riven, but Musa got him out while Stella got Musa out and diaspro got Stella, It was just me and Diaspro.

Diaspro through a ball I dodged, I threw a ball and she dodged, then she threw a ball which I caught. Winning the game.


End file.
